Mob Psycho 100 Wiki:Blogs and Chat
Note: Policy pages will have a talk page instead of a comment section. General Rule * Rudeness and the insulting of other users will not be tolerated. Remember that other users may have opinions that may contradict your own. Be respectful. Article Comments Article comments are ways to communicate with other users about the article at hand. While comments are more lightly regulated, there are some rules. Blogs Blogs are an alternative way to communicate with wiki users other than in forums. While blogs are more lightly regulated, there are some restrictions to prevent pointless blogs. * Blog's title may not be identical to an article's title. * Blogs should be related to Mob Psycho 100 or to the . Exceptions are rare and subject to an admin's discretion. * Blogs with comment sections that get out of hand (ex: turn into flame wars) may be subjected to having the comments get locked. * Blogs are not allowed to have any categories added to them aside from Category:Blog posts. Any additional categories that are added, will be added by an admin. Chat Room The chat room is a generally fun and enjoyable place to communicate with other users. In order to use the chat room, you ' '. Remember that the chat room is a privilege, and can be taken away at administrator discretion. Chat moderators and administrators hold the power to kick and ban users from the chat. Chat Ban Policy Ban-Worthy Actions *Insulting, threatening, or being rude to other users. *Spamming the chat. This can include, but is not limited to: repeatedly posting the same links, writing the same thing over and over again, continuously talking in a language other than English or posting inappropriate images in the chat. *Linking of pornographic material in the main chat. *Disruption to the chat, such as excessive racism, religious debates, flaming wars, bashing and gore links/discussions are also not acceptable. *Creating a new account to circumvent an existing ban will result in the banned account(s) being banned for an increased period and the new account being permanently banned. *Inciting people in chat to "invade" another wiki's chat for the purpose of spam, insulting users or any other form of antisocial behaviour. This may result in bans on multiple wikis, not just this one. Steps of a Ban * A ban-worthy chat offence is first served with a warning, either verbal or in the form of a kick, from a chat moderator or administrator. * The second warning is followed by a ban from chat. In order to debate the length of your ban, you can contact the moderator who performed the action. Punishment and Rule Disputes If any user feels the rules, guidelines, and ideas are unfair, please discuss them to an administrator, either by leaving a message on their message wall, on a policy talk page, or on a forum. We all recommend signing up, and comments from random IP addresses are of less priority. Furthermore, comments from better received and more active users will be taken more seriously than comments from less active users. Category:Community Category:Policy